


Piknik zapoznawczy

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [3]
Category: Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, jeszcze, tutaj nie ma spideytorcha
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Piknik zapoznawczy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



Cholerny, przeklęty, rozwiązły... — wyklinał w myślach Johnny, obserwując Petera, pogrążonego w żywiołowej rozmowie z Sue.

Ten pieprzony pajęczak podrywał jego siostrę! Jego własną, rodzoną siostrę!

Kobieta pochyliła się w kierunku Petera, nieświadomie zwijając na palcu pukiel swych jasnych włosów.

A ona mu na to pozwalała.

Dłoń Johnny'ego zacisnęła się kurczowo na trzymanej szklance z sokiem.

— Młody! — Ben szturchnął go mocno kamiennym palcem w bark. — Palisz się — powiedział cicho i wskazał wymownie na jego przedramiona.

Johnny z trudem ugasił trawiące go płomienie i jeszcze raz łypnął na chichoczącą na sąsiednim kocu parkę.

Chyba jednak piknik poznawczy nie był jego najlepszym pomysłem.


End file.
